crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Petshop
Petshop, real name Amelia Vaughn, is a Whateley student in the class of 2019, and a founding member of the reformed Wondercute. She's a biodevisor who specializes in creating small cute creatures suitable for pets. In fact, she' so obsessive about cute animals that her art teacher calls her "Elmira". Appearance and costume Amelia is a petite girl, with cute and pixiesh features, a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and shoulder length ginger hair. When in Wondercute functions, she wears a sailor fuku colored red and gold.Following the Path of Cute Otherwise, she feels that as a devisor, she is obligated to wear a labcoat; however hers is pink, with pictures of bunnies, kitties and puppies all over it.The Trouble with Karma Creations Amelia has created a number of... let's say novel... creatures. They are supposed to be kept within the confines of her lab (which, of course, has its door painted pink), but some are known to have escaped. Bitsy Petshop calls Bitsy her "best invention". Bitsy is about the size of a cat, looking like a cross between a fennec fox and a monkey, with large ears, a long tail and violet fur. She's very smart for an animal, and helps Amelia around the lab, remembering to lock the cages of the other animals and so. Petshop actually managed to register Bitsy with the school as a familiar, despite not being a magic-user. Invisible bunnies Amelia created them in her freshman year, so that students could have pets the teachers wouldn't see and take away. It took her one month to figure out how to make them invisible. Unfortunately, they escaped and have been loose about the campus. One of them, named "Harvey", is the Wondercute mascot. Exploding butterflies Those were pretty butterflies with solar panel wings, allowing them to feed off sunlight. Unfortunately, they tended to overload and explode like firecrackers. Kissing frogs Petshop created those during the summer vacations of 2016. These are frogs with bright pink skin, instead of the usual slimy green, so they look "cute". Their mucus is an aphrodisiac, which turned out a bit stronger than intended -- and people like to lick them. Someone let them escape, and they are infesting the town. Mayor Johnson told Amelia she's not allowed to come back, calling her "an ecological disaster waiting to happen." Multicolored hamsters Other than the various colors, they don't seem to have any unusual properties. Amelia named them after their colors: Lemon (bright yellow), Grape (purple), Cherry (red) and so on. Energizer tribbles Developed at the request of a member of the Science Fiction club, the recreated tribble consumed energy instead of food. Unfortunately, it had the same propensity to reproduce exponentially as the fictional ones. However, they escaped before Petshop had the chance to stabilize her creation, and they ended up dissolving on their own after a few hours. Pikachu Neon yellow electric mice that can attack with electricity. References Category:Students Category:Wondercute Category:Devisor Category:Class of 2019 Category:Dickinson Cottage